¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?
by Kiryu Ozore Aikawa
Summary: [Hiatus] Nuestras vidas están repletas de preguntas, unas más estupidas que otras, pero para todo deseamos una respuesta.¿Por qué me elegiste a mi teniendo tantas personas a tu alrededor? SaiGaa
1. Chapter 1

_Tenia la esperanza de que mi primer historia de Naruto sería un SasuNaru, mas sin embargo esto es lo que ha salido en una noche aburrida, en donde, en vez de hacer tarea, como se "suponía", estaba escribiendo esto, y ahora mismo estoy tomando un examen de visual basic, jeje nnU, pero bueno, ahora, disfrútenlo -_

**¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?**

Pov Gaara:

Siempre he pensado que el amor es un pequeño cliché al cual nosotros mismos le damos un efímero valor que no posee; el anhelo desmedido de nuestro corazón por encontrar a aquella persona que nos complementa y que nos hace vibrar con cada célula de nuestro cuerpo, pero¿para que?, al final terminas desilusionándote, o haciéndote una idea errada de cómo será tu príncipe o princesa esperado¿de que sirve soñar, si al final el sueño se destruye junto a tus esperanzas¿Cuál es el punto de construir castillos en el aire?

El porqué siempre rondará nuestras cabezas, no importa que tan felices creamos que somos, y casualmente la primera cuestión que siempre nos embarga es ¿Por qué me eligió a mi¿Por qué a mi si hay mejores que yo? Y si estamos felices ¿Por qué pensamos esto¿Por qué estamos tan inseguros?

La respuesta es simple, por que somos humanos, nuestra confianza tiene un limite, más la incertidumbre nunca te abandona, sentimos la nesecidad de saber cada vez más y más respuestas.

Toda mi vida mí pregunta siempre ha sido la misma¿Por qué soy así y por que no puedo cambiar? Y a pesar de tener los hechos que me revelaban esas respuestas gravados a fuego en mi memoria jamás pude darle palabras concretas y este cuestionamiento, así como muchos otros, pasaron a segundo plano cuando él llegó a mi vida.

¿Por qué a mi?, no me conocías, ni siquiera me agradabas y te trataba lo mas frío que pude, sin embargo no te rendiste, me buscabas, me hablabas aún cuando yo no te hacía caso, y me sonreías, pero no de la misma manera que con todos, conmigo era diferente, _era especial_.

Poco a poco te dejé acercarte, adentrarte en mi como pocos habían logrado, poco a poco fui cambiando mi forma de mirarte, de escucharte y hasta de sentirte.

Sonará ridículo pero la piel se me erizaba con tu simple tacto, con una simple mirada, con uno de esos susurros que sabes me encantan, poco a poco fui abriéndome a ti y dejándome querer, porque eras y eres y seguirás siendo la única persona que derrumba mis barreras, porque eres la única persona a la que he querido con esta intensidad.

_Porque te amo._

Más aún no estaba seguro, el sentimiento era muy nuevo para mi, y totalmente contradictorio a mi forma de pensar.

No te acepté, no acepté lo que sentía porque tenía miedo¿Quién me aseguraba que seguirías queriéndome después de esto¿Quién podría asegurarme que ese "te quiero" que siempre me dedicabas se convertiría en un "te amo"?, no, así no podía.

Nesecitaba algo seguro y veraz, algo en lo que pudiera tener total confianza, no te ofendas pero¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien que no tiene sentimientos¿Qué no reconoce las emociones humanas¿Cómo era que podías decirme que me querías sin siquiera saber lo que eso significaba?

A lo largo de mi vida he sufrido mucho, sé que no soy el único pero cada quien tiene su manera de tomárselo y la mía fue encerrándome en un grueso caparazón que impedía que nadie me desequilibrara como lo haces tú.

Para serte sincero, desearía tenerte aquí conmigo en este preciso instante, pero eso ya no será posible por que tú te has ido, te has cansado de luchar por algo que creías estaba perdido.

Te rendiste, te rendiste cuando estaba a punto de ceder, cuando empezaba a aceptar que me gustabas y que te quería para mi, pero desististe al igual que todos los otros que intentaron acercarse a mi.

Me decepcionaste y lloré por tu decisión, no como una chica, eso jamás, pero en esos momentos los ojos me ardieron y sentía que si no dejaba salir aquellas lágrimas que me oprimían el pecho, mi alma se partiría, soy terrible para demostrar mis sentimientos pero esta vez soy sincero, no mas mascaras, no más indirectas.

Te quiero, eso ya no puedo cambiarlo, y sé que lo nuestro no podrá ser, somos de mundos distintos, pero me gustaría creer que estas bien y que serás feliz, yo también lo seré siempre que el recuerdo de tu sonrisa se mantenga en mi mente.

Por ahora es el adiós, la única manera que tengo de dejar mi armadura a un lado, sin rencor, se que te quise, y que tal vez eso no cambie, igual ahora ya es muy tarde para reconciliaciones, he tardado mucho en sacarme esto que me atormentaba, posiblemente ya no me recuerdes o yo sólo sea un mal recuerdo, no quiero eso, porque para mi es algo que guardo con cariño en mi pecho y que me recuerda constantemente que soy humano y que puedo querer como las personas normales y te lo agradezco porque esto es solo por ti.

Adiós….Sai.

_**Fin**_

_Gracias a todos por leer, dejen__** reviews **__para saber que tan mal lo hice U_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2:**_

**_PoV Sai_**

¿Qué pasó? me enamoré, así de simple no pude evitarlo, por eso cuando te vi, al instante te amé, tu cabellera roja, tus ojos verdes y fríos, tu porte indiferente, que puedo decir, me pareciste mas frágil de lo que realmente suponía, al principio fue todo soñar, imaginar que podía pasar, es decir, tras aceptar que te quería, al instante lo supe, tenía que ser así, tal vez juntos pudiésemos lograr algo, superar la soledad que nos acompaña, no pasó.

Me fui acercando a él, fui hablándole, sonriéndole, pero él parecía tan indiferente como el hielo, cruel y provocativo, cada nuevo representaba un reto, cada frase cruel una nueva forma de intentar atraparte.

Me sentaba a hablarle, a tratar de derretir su corazón, le amé, como nunca amé a nadie por que nunca me permití hacerlo. me encerré en mi mismo y por eso, cuando supe como se siente amar, quise con todas mis fuerzas intentarlo, lograr que me correspondieras, pero tu negativa me dolía, que es el amor en fin si no algo esporádico y tan cambiante como el clima, no, no quería que fuera así, no quería dejar de amarte, me aferro al recuerdo, a la ilusión tal vez, de que empezaste a caer, de que cada cosa que yo hacia era un paso mas hacia adelante, si, lo sé, es extraño que me comporte así, pero era lo que creía, además, debo decir que cuando te pasa por primera vez no sabes como comportarte.

Dime algo, si es que puedes escucharme¿Qué pasó¿Fue realmente una ilusión?¿tan desesperado estaba que no me di cuenta de que todo era inútil? de no ser así¿Por qué me dejaste partir?¿por que no me detuviste con cualquier excusa¡Estoy tan loco que si me dices que necesitas que recoja basura lo hago con tal de no largarme! pero no lo hiciste, no me detuviste.

¿Por qué¿Tan frío eres que mi amor no te tocó¿Tan alto estás que no puedo alcanzarte? dime¿si regresara… me aceptarías¿Me recibirías con los brazos abiertos?. Si, me fui, pero no por que no te ame, sino por que cansé, no puedo imponerte sentir algo que no sientes, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, aunque me duele, soy demasiado frío como para aceptarlo, eso es algo que tenemos en común, por eso camino en dirección contraría a Suna, si lo hice, no te lo voy a negar, miré hacia atrás buscándote, aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuvieses allí, esperando que mis pasos dieran atrás, pero no, no estas.

No fue mas que una ilusión, sabes, me angustia el pensar que rumbo tomará este sentimiento, a que clase de conclusiones me llevará, quisiera poder olvidarte, mas sin embargo al mismo tiempo le temo, eres lo único que me hace recordar que aún puedo sentir, no se que hacer, que pensar, como actuar, por primera vez en mi vida me siento desorientado, sin tener idea de adonde dirigir mis pasos.

Siempre e seguido mis instintos y mi fría mecánica, pero ahora, ahora lo que mas deseo en el mundo es seguir a mi corazón por que sé que, el lugar que me señala es donde quiero estar.

Si te soy sincero no se que es lo que hago o por que, ahora que lo pienso no me importa lo que pase, estoy caminando hacia mi corazón, si, regreso, desde el lugar en el que estoy puedo verte sentado, esperando, como siempre con expresión neutra, me coloco frente a ti, me miras con algo que nunca pensé notar, sorpresa, parecías querer decir algo pero yo no te dejé.

-regresé-te sonreí…

-----------

_Uhm, seguro se estan preguntando que pasa, no¿que esto no era un one-shot?, jeje nnU, pues se "suponia" que lo era, pero cuando lo hice no previne que jeje n-nU alguien querria segunda parte, la verdad ni siquiera me esperaba que me dijeran cosas tan bonitas nn, pero bueno, el caso es que una amiga me exigío segundo capi, y yo me negué n,nU, es que era un unico capitulo, y bueno, no se resignó, me pidio permiso para crear el segundo, yo le dije que si, despues de todo ella escribe bien nn, y este segundo capi es de su trabajo, ella es **flame wind alchemist**, asi que todo el merito de este capìtulo le lo lleva ella nn, espero les guste y de paso les aviso que el capitulo 3 ya esta listo y es PoV de Gaara, y lo hice yo -.-, si desean que continue, me avisan nn_

_Ahora los reviews!!:_

**_Kikiou:_**_ Muchas gracias nn, me alegra mucho que te gustara, y que te pareciera que escribo bien, me hace mucha ilusion eso, jeje, con lo de SaiNaru, uhm, es una pareja interesante pero yo soy amante del SasuNaru jeje, espero que te encuentres mas sobre4 ellos nn. _

**_Kimiyu:_**_ Gracias!!! Jeje, bueno, básicamente no lo superó nnU, pero si fue lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptarlo, me alegra que te haya gustado nn. _

**_Nanii:_**_ Honto ni?, jeje, la verdad no era mi intencion, pero me complace mucho que te haya gustado tanto y que te sintieras identificada con Gaara, entiendo que fui un poco cruel con él nnU, pero jamas he sido muy de las que les gustan los finales felices XD, pero, uhm, aca te dejo el segundo capi, como querias!, Sai regresó nn y aunque no lo hice yo, se que esta te gustará nn, ahora solo me avisas si quieres que le diga, el proximo lo haré yo nn. muchas gracias por tu review, me subió mucho el animo nn. _

**_Pame-chan:_**_ Muchas gracias nn, te apoyo en eso, yo tambien adoro a Gaara jeje, el GaaNaru no tanto, pero bueno, los gustos todos son diferentes, de hecho una de mis mejores amigas le encanta esa pareja jeje, me siento tan feliz de que el fic haya tenido este recibimiento, si escribo mas, me gustaria mucho que estuvieras ahí nn. _

**_xDrnicax:_**_ Gracias!!, muchas gracias nn, ay no me espere que me dijeran eso n///n, me has hecho feliz XD, aca lo dice, sai lo ama!!, jeje, este capi va dedicado a eso nn, espero lo hayas disfruta nn._

_Ya saben!!!, si alguien desea que lo continue la dinamica sera la siguiente nn, yo haré los capis PoV de Gaara y mi amiga hara los PoV de Sai, intercalados._

_Hasta aqui, gracias a todos, nos leemos nn_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos! -_

_Querids lectores, hoy he regresado con un nuevo capi de esta historia que se suponía era un one-shot U, espero lo disfruten, este lo he hecho yo º_

**Capitulo 3:**

Regresaste ¿pero cómo quieres que reaccione?, me abandonaste ¿y ahora se supone que debo acogerte con los brazos abiertos?, bien deberías saber que no soy así; veo como te acercas a mi y me rodeas hasta situarte a mis espaldas, me aprietas contra tu pecho y yo me tenso casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué quieres?-mi pregunta salió con frialdad, más de la que esperé mostrarte.

-…A ti-

No pude evitarlo, ese susurro hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Y me enojé¿pero que se creía ese para venir a jugar con mis sentimientos¿Qué no entiende que no puedo confiar en nadie?

Me aparté de él y me giré para encararlo, lo miré con molestia y frustración¿por qué no simplemente se iba y dejaba de confundirme?, debía hacerme a la idea de que yo solo soy un pasatiempo para él y que tan pronto lo acepte y me lleve a la cama, me dejará… porque nadie podría quererme realmente; no, siendo el monstruo que soy.

-¿Cómo entraste?-con indiferencia pasé a su lado y me paré frente al gran ventanal que tenía la oficina y miré hacia fuera, prefería alejarme de esas piedras de obsidiana que tiene Sai por ojos.

-Soy un enviado de Konoha ¿recuerdas?, estoy por el tratado de paz-contestó.

¿Qué paz ni qué nada?, a mi me perturbaba, y en lo que a mi concierne, eso es declararme la guerra, no contra Suna, mas bien contra mi mismo, contra mi corazón.

No estaba muy en mí, cuando una pequeña sonrisa burlona cruzó mis labios. Pero que cursi sonaba.

Volteé nuevamente y le encaré con una expresión altanera, mi mirada altiva y mis finos labios rectos sin ninguna expresión.

-Ya veo, entonces he de suponer que te quedaras al menos una semana más-mencioné mientras formulaba un pequeño plan.

-Si, supongo-

-Bien, entonces las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti, cuando quieras-

Ví claramente como tus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa, y sonreí, parece que puedo arrancarte mas emociones de las que estas dispuesto a mostrar.

Sé que fue algo drástico, el simple hecho de tenerte bajo mi techo por aproximadamente una semana o más será tortuoso para los dos, pero estoy dispuesto a tomar el reto.

Porque me lo propuse, me propuse demostrarte, y más que nada, demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo olvidarte porque no te amo, porque no quiero amarte, porque todo supone sufrimiento para mí y porque yo no nací para esto.

Nací para matar, esa es mi razón de existir y la única prueba de que existo, por eso soy un monstruo.

Y por eso, lo nuestro no podía ser.

------------

_Hasta aquí el capi, gracias por los reviews y no olviden comentar para ver que tan mal escribo jeje y si quieren que lo continúe U, espero volvamos a leernos -, hasta la próxima, cuídense -_

**Capitulo 5:**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

¿Qué? aún estoy en shock, quisiera sonreír, avanzar hasta ti y abrazarte, me estás aceptando, eso significa que…me siento en las nubes, me obligo a bajar a la tierra y reponerme, asiento lentamente y repito tu acto, me acerco al ventanal y miro hacia abajo, la vista es hermosa, no tanto como tú, pero lo es.

En este momento pienso en las tantas cosas que quiero decirte, quisiera decirte las únicas dos palabras que nunca le he dicho a nadie, pero implican demasiadas cosas, implican abrirme, exponerme ante ti tal cual soy, y eso es a lo que mas le temo, puedo enfrentarme contra la misma muerte de ser necesario, pero no contra tu mirada, y esas dos palabras a las que tanto le temo, representan también lo que mas quiero.

Ese simple "te quiero" representa una forma de aceptar que puedo querer a pesar de todo, que todas mis barreras y frialdad no funcionaron, representa que puedo sufrir, que puedo llorar, que puedo aceptar cualquier cosa por vana que sea.

¿Tu que sientes¿Me quieres¿O solo estas jugando? dime ¿te estas burlando de mi? es que acaso…no, es posible que lo estés, me giro hacia ti, te miro lo mas frío e indiferente posible, no quiero que me descubras, no así.

-entonces será un pacer estar de visita en tu casa-te dije simplemente para empezar a caminar alejándome.

Salí a las calles, caminé en silencio, busco un lugar para estar solo, es parte de mi naturaleza, me parece que ya estoy tan acoplado a eso que no puedo estar en compañía por mucho tiempo.

Llegué a un lugar fresco y agradable desde el cual podía mirar a todo el mundo, pero no a ti, aún no te entiendo. Busco un instante de soledad para pensar¿estoy haciendo lo correcto¿Hice bien en regresar? trato de mantener mi mente fría, de pensar con lógica y lucidez, no era momento para dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, nunca lo he hecho y no empezare ahora.

Primero aceptar tu invitación no había sido más que un instinto, pero ahora tal vez represente mi única oportunidad de estar junto a ti, de conquistarte, tal vez eso es lo que, de manera inconsciente quieres, no pude evitar curvar mis labios en una sonrisa, realmente espero que sea eso.

Desde donde estoy veo al astro luminoso esconderse dando paso a la noche, me pongo de pie y me encamino hacia tu casa, no se que sucederá, pero espero que, pase lo que pase, no termine como tantas historias, cada uno por su lado, espérame por que, esta noche la pasaré en tu casa, bajo tu techo, me pregunto ¿y ahora que?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Miles gracias por comentar, y lamento no responder los reviews uno a uno como antes, es que tengo poco tiempo, aunque no lo crean n.nU, espero recibir nuevos comentarios u consejos para mejorar nn_


End file.
